Anjos Morrem?
by Gih Bright
Summary: Você sabe o que é dar valor á algo muito importante somente após sua perda? Sasuke aprendeu a lição. Sasunaru.


**Sory people mais eu tinha que escrever ù.u**

**é que essa musica de armagedom me deixa com idéias e tb mto p da vida **

**well **

**to escrevendo nova vida e logo att meu 1° lemon tb ù.u**

**então divirtam-se com essa ake**

**aahh e DEIXEM REVIEWS PE EU NOON CHOREI POR NADA!!!!**

**ITACHI: fraca ù/.\u**

**-detona fuinha- enjoy ç.ç **

**Anjos morrem?**

_Sasuke's Pov on_

_Sabem o que é ter algo realmente importante ao seu lado e não dar valor? Pois é... Eu tive essa sorte. Ele sempre estava aqui, junto a mim sorrindo... Uma luz tão perto e tão distante das trevas onde eu estava... _

_Eu estava cego. Que ironia não? Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, possuidor do... Mangekyou sharigan não percebendo a verdade escancarada ao meu olhar. _

_Agora tudo o que me resta é essa maldita dor que nunca vai sarar. Eu sou um tolo. Te perdi... E não há nada que eu possa fazer pra te trazer de volta. Nem esse meu amor. Esse meu inútil amor! É isso o que gostaria de ouvir Naruto? Que eu engolisse meu orgulho para lhe proferir essas 3 palavras? Mas, do que adianta falar isso para essa lápide branca? Você não é capaz de me escutar agora... Nunca vai escutar o quanto eu te amo usuratonkachi... _

_Sasuke's Pov off_

Era uma lápide de cor branca, simples e bonita. Estava enfeitada com lírios alaranjados. Possuindo uma foto de um rapaz sorridente de madeixas douradas com olhos cor de céu vestido com chamativas roupas de um forte tom laranja.

Um bonito homem observava o túmulo. Olhos e cabelos negros, com a pele alva como a neve coberta por um bonito terno preto. Em suas mãos uma rosa rubra como o sangue. O homem abaixou-se ficando de fronte para sepultura. Uma tristeza sem igual corroera o visitante.

Sasuke estendeu sua mão até tocar no retrato do outro. O olhar sem vida relatava toda a sua dor.

-Naruto... -disse lentamente com a voz embargada.

O fatídico dia em que tudo ocorrera era uma memória enraizada na mente do Uchiha que sempre se enchia de profunda dor ao visualizá-las. Como se várias agulhas fossem lançadas contra seu corpo.

As lembranças caminhavam ao lado de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. Em todas às vezes que ele próprio abrira a mão de tudo pelo outro. O que dizer da luta contra Haku? Ainda se lembrava do terno abraço que recebera. O mesmo fato se repetindo contra Gaara e em tantas outras vezes. Ele não podia perder aqueles que lhe eram especiais, para isso ele desistiria de tudo. Apenas para protegê-los... Quando foi que o poder lhe deixou cego? Se bem que isso não importava mais. No fim, ele precisou sobreviver pela abdicação de Naruto. Ganhando uma vida nova banhada em lágrimas de sangue. Uma vida sem as brigas bobas, não podendo ouvir aquela voz estridente, nunca mais ver aquele sorriso. Agora vivia sem Naruto.

Em seus devaneios a trágica memória o relembrava de seu crime.

Ele ainda estava nas trevas. Doente por poder. Estava sozinho com as vestes brancas sujas de um sangue que não era seu. Não fazia idéia de como fora parar do vale do fim, apenas estava ali em pé no topo da estátua de Uchiha Madara sentindo a brisa gélida sob seu rosto bagunçando seu cabelo e ouvindo a cachoeira. Fechou os olhos e ao reabri-los deparou-se com Naruto diante da outra estatua o encarando.

O tempo pareceu parar enquanto se confrontavam naquele olhar. Saudades, apesar de negar, era o que sentia. Sua fria expressão não dizia nada quanto aos seus sentimentos. Podia ver o outro se revoltar, gritar e não conseguindo mover-se ou mudar qualquer coisa em si. A luz incomoda quando estamos muito tempo nas trevas.

A luta foi inevitável. Trocavam socos e técnicas, arriscando tudo. Nenhuma palavra fora dita exceção os nomes dos ataques. O taijutsu predominando na batalha, uma forma de sentirem o calor um do outro, apesar dos ferimentos que recebiam. O sangue derramando de seus corpos cansados, mesmo assim, exigiam-se mais. Precisavam de muito mais força!

Sasuke ativou o selo amaldiçoado ganhando a vantagem dos ares. Seu sharingan prevendo cada movimento do Uzumaki, analisando cada mínimo detalhe que faria a diferença de perder ou vencer na disputa travada. Por sua vez, o Uzumaki ativou a kyuubi 4 caldas faziam um estrago avassalador. Estava com uma áurea avermelhada como seus olhos, seus traços iguais aos de uma raposa. Todas as feridas curando-se lentamente. Em certo momento Naruto encurralara Sasuke no rochedo.

-Porque ttebayo? Por que você não volta pra gente? -disse Naruto com a voz tremida. Os olhos parecendo transbordar em dor.

Sasuke demorara a responder. Aquele olhar o abalava, assim como a proximidade dos corpos. Uma luz intensa invadia seu mundo de trevas. Quente e terna. O que poderia fazer? Monstros não podiam seguir o clarão do dia, apenas podiam se esconder no breu da noite. Anjos não existiam naquele mundo, não havia salvação.

-É tarde demais pra mim Naruto... -murmurou em resposta. -Desista.

Ao terminar de dizer a frase no tom mais gélido e cortante que podia o Uchiha contra atacou o Uzumaki acertando-o com uma série de ataques sincronizados nos pontos vitais do outro. Por fim, jogou o corpo do outro em algum ponto do rochedo formando uma caverna.

Sasuke voou em rumo à caverna desativando o selo, apesar de seu sharingan permanecer ativado. Silenciosamente, o Uchiha adentrava no lugar sem nunca abaixar a guarda. Tudo estava tenebrosamente escuro, mas o que era para um monstro as trevas? Somente o seu lar. Não demorou muito e encontrou Naruto jogado no chão como um farrapo humano. Sacrilégio.

-Apareça Naruto. -mandou com a mesma voz áspera, sabia que aquele era apenas um bushin. O que o outro planejava?

E Naruto apareceu. No mesmo instante que o clone se desfazia em fumaça, o jovem atacou o Uchiha com um rasengan na mão direita e uma expressão decidida. Sasuke somente teve tempo para defender-se cravando a katana no coração de Naruto enquanto o rasengan explodia a caverna. Um forte terremoto fez algumas pedras caírem sobre a entrada abrindo uma fenda por onde a água entrava rapidamente. Não demoraria muito e ficariam presos. O tempo corria rápido para o fim, mas a realidade não parecia ser sentida pelo Uchiha.

O sangue de Naruto sujava suas vestes. E somente quando viu os olhos antes vermelhos tornarem-se azuis percebeu a gravidade do ferimento. O corpo do outro se tornara mole, caindo lentamente no chão, como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Anjos não podiam morrer... Seres das trevas, como ele, precisavam daquela luz para sobreviverem.

-Na-Naruto... -a voz parecia não querer sair. Seus sentimentos finalmente sendo expostos. Estava confuso. Ele novamente perderia tudo?

Antes que o corpo caísse na água, Sasuke o amparou. Dando conta que a caverna estava enchendo-se de água muito rapidamente. Se não saíssem logo dali com certeza morreriam. Um desespero que não podia ser definido em palavras apoderou-se dele. A forte luz que o guiava para o presente parecia se desaparecer, à medida que os batimentos cardíacos de Naruto estavam cada vez mais fracos.

A Kyuubi tentava desesperadamente reparar os danos do ataque, mas era inútil. Os olhos azuis expressam dor e pareciam apagados, Sasuke se negava a acreditar nisso. Anjos não podem morrer. Naruto não podia morrer.

-Se mantenha acordado usuratonkachi. -mandou severo encarando o amigo desesperado. -Não morra... Não me deixe...

Naruto ouviu os lamentos do Uchiha virando o rosto lentamente para encarar as lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto alvo. Foi com dor que Sasuke viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios de um pálido Naruto. Apesar de ter poucas forças, Naruto ergueu a mão para acariciar a face de Sasuke.

-Não... Desista... Teme! -disse Naruto com a voz fraca. -Vai ficar... Tudo bem...

Sasuke acolheu o corpo do outro bem junto ao seu sentindo o fraco calor que Naruto irradiava. Não o perderia! Apenas esse pensamento ficou em sua mente enquanto tentava atravessara caverna inundada. Estava quase sem forças, não agüentaria mais tempo. Ao observar o anjo em seus braços observou que este cochilava.

-Não dorme Naruto!!! -gritou desesperado obtendo a visão do par de esferas azuis sem vida. -Vai dar tudo certo... Eu vou com você... Mas fique vivo...

Estavam quase saindo. Faltava pouco. Já podiam ver a saída da caverna e uma ponta de esperança começara a nascer em Sasuke. Ele voltaria para Konoha com Naruto e lhe diria todos os sentimentos que havia guardado em si. Diria 3 palavras que mudaria a sua vida. Não seria covarde, fugiria das trevas para seguir o novo caminho que lhe fora imposto. Se tivesse Naruto ao seu lado, ele iria até o fim do mundo. Por isso... Por isso ele precisava chegar à saída!

-Estamos quase lá Naruto! -disse Sasuke um pouco mais aliviado.

A luz do sol nunca parecera tão radiante para Sasuke. Há anos que não se sentia assim. Uma doce brisa bateu em seu rosto. Era como se estivesse acordando de um longo e terrível pesadelo. Ele vira-se para encarar Naruto e, uma dor sem igual o corroeu.

Naruto estava pálido, nem de longe parecia o mesmo ninja número de trás pra frente que conhecia, os lábios estavam arroxeados e as madeixas douradas estavam sem vida. Sem dúvida alguma, havia uma beleza mórbida no outro mesmo em tal estado. O olhar de Sasuke entristecia-se ao perceber que era o único culpado de tudo aquilo.

Tentou pronunciar algo, mas o som não saia. O desespero correndo juntamente com o sangue em suas veias. A dor atingindo-lhe a alma a dilacerando em vários fragmentos. Os orbes azuis abriram-se e fitaram o Uchiha por um determinado tempo que parecia lhes faltar.

-Naruto eu... -disse Sasuke conseguindo elaborar algumas poucas palavras. Havia tanto a ser dito, mas lhe faltavam as forças. Ele... Perdera tudo. Ele concordava com o irmão: era um tolo. Novamente estaria sozinho.

Não havia palavras para definir como se sentia. Fora trazido para a luz, mas quem poderia cuidar dele? Estava sozinho. As lágrimas caiam de seu rosto solitárias. Era como se estive em um vazio, não havia bons sentimentos, apenas aquela maldita dor que fazia sua alma sangrar. Ver Naruto morrer em seus braços o torturava, nenhuma de suas feridas poderia ser comparada à aquela sensação de desolação.

-Shiii... Deixa eu falar... -pediu Naruto pondo um dedo delicadamente sobre os lábios do Uchiha. As lágrimas de Sasuke escoriam lentamente por seu rosto alvo caindo sobre a face de Naruto. -Eu te amo Sasuke...

O Uchiha desesperou-se. As palavras do outro pareciam um adeus!!! Ele não suportaria viver em um mundo sem Naruto! Só havia saído das trevas por causa daquele anjo em seus braços! Ele não podia lhe deixar! Seu egoísmo falando mais alto.

-Não... Não me deixe Naruto... -pediu o Uchiha sem força para chorar. Suas lágrimas secaram-se a dor em seu peito alastrando-se em fortes latejos.

-Baka... Me beija... -pediu Naruto.

E Sasuke obedeceu. Fechou seus olhos lentamente aproximando os rostos em uma última carícia. Docemente seus lábios tocaram os do Uzumaki iniciando um beijo cheio de entrega, onde revelavam tudo o que sentiam. A saudade já corroendo a sua alma não preparada para a partida do outro. As línguas se confrontavam em uma última batalha, a dor se intensificando no peito de Sasuke. Ao término do beijo, Sasuke disse:

-Te amo Naruto.

Naruto sorriu fracamente fechando seus olhos e deu seu último suspiro. E naquele instante, Sasuke descobriu que apesar de toda aquela dor lucinante que sentia, precisava lutar. Para poder achar algum sentido naquela sua nova vida. Ele iria viver por naruto.

E era somente por aquele pensamento que conseguia respirar. Seus olhos novamente estavam marejados ao encarar a lápide. Mas, não ia desistir. Um fraco sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Um sorriso verdadeiro sem qualquer tipo de impureza.

O Uchiha depositou a rosa no meio dos lírios e voltou para Konoha. Não importava o tempo, ele aprendera o valor da vida. As duas custas, mas aprendera. A dor ainda morava em seu peito e lhe fazia companhia as noites, mas sabia que em algum lugar um anjo zelava por ele.

**e fim**

**gente pelo amor de Deus me digam o que achara dessa fic pq eu to mto triste ç.ç**

**essa fic foi mto dolorosa de se escrever viu?**

**sei que ela deve tá baka mais eu to despedaçada**

**a continuação das outra sai no meio da semana.**

**xau**

**e deixem reviews sobre ela**


End file.
